HetaChatbox
by Twlight Prince
Summary: GILIRAN ALLIED YANG MAKE! terjadi kerusuhan disini. silahkan bermuntah ria    DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! RnR plizz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya (c) Hetalia-Axis Power

Warning: Gaje! Ba-al! Cacadness! Typo(s)! Dan **sangat **OOC!

Summary: gimana rasanya keadaanya kalo para tokoh APH masuk kesubuah chatbox bikinan Japan? Who knows? Hanya author menekan tuts-tuts keyboard laptop dan Tuhan menyatakan takdir yang tau [halah! Rebet!]

A/N: eng... cerita ini terinspirasi dari seorang author yang bikin cerita chatbox juga di FFn [masa dikuburan]. Maaf saya lupa nama authornya. Yang jelas dia bikin chatbox buat Harry Potter dan dia ngaploadnya juga di cerita Harry Potter ^^ [masa di cerita Bakugan]. Dan kalo ada [...] berarti author yang ngomong. Well... enjoy my fict. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**OTL||||**

Chapter 1: Axis Power

Stalker-sama: Japan

Wurst Lover: Om Germany

ItaFeli: Italy

Stalker-sama has been login

Stalker-sama: *celingak-celinguk* PERTAMAX! [dia anak kas-kus ya?]

ItaFeli has been login

Stalker-sama: Yo! Italy-ku

ItaFeli: Ve~~~ kamu siapa? [GUBRAK!]

Stalker-sama: ini saya, Japan. Kan aku yang kasih tau kamu chatbox ini. Masa gak kenal aku [sukurin! *ditampol Japan FC*]

ItaFeli: hehehehehehe maaf~~~ aku lupa. ==v

Stalker-sama: tak apa. Wajar terjadi hal seperti itu di dalam chatbox ^o^. Btw, Germnay mana?

Wurst Lover has been Login

ItaFeli: itu dia login

Staker-sama: wah... Axis Power berkumpul

Wurst Lover: Yo! Italy, Japan!

Stalker-sama:Yo!

ItaFeli: Ve~~~ Dotsu~~~ seandainya chatbox ini nyata, aku pasti meluk kamu~~~

Wurst Lover: Wha-What! Apa maksudmu. Dan Japan, jangan berni-berani kamu ngopas kata-kata Italy barusan!

Stalker-sama: kok tau sih... tapi emang kamu mau apa kalo ngopas. Jarak kitakan jauh sekarang HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA [ketawa setan mode-on!]

ItaFeli: ung... Doitsu marah...

Wurts Lover: iya! Aku marah!

ItaFeli: HUUUUUAAAAAA! NI-CHAN! DOITSU MARAH! (dia nulis ini di chatbox sambil ikut teriak di dunia nyata.)

Sekarang kita ke rumah Italy dulu

Italy: HUUUUUAAAAAA! NI-CHAN! DOITSU MARAH!

Romano: heh! Diem lo! Gantian! Gw mau mau buka FB!

Italy: e-eh... tapi aku lagi chat sama Doitsu sama Japan

Romano: emang gw peduli! Gw juga mau chat ama Spain!

Italy: ya sudah lah...

ItaFeli has been Logout

Stalker-sama: yah... tuhkan... Italy-kun ngambek...

Wurst Lover: eng... kaya dia gak mungkin Logout Cuma gara-gara aku bentak pake tanda seru deh [maksudnya ngebentak dalam tulisan. Kata-kata karangan author]

Stalker-sama: Terus...

Wurts Lover: paling kakaknya mau make

Stalker-sama: owh...

ItaFeli has been Login

ItaFeli: HOLA MINA!

Stalker-sama: lho! Italy-ku! Bukannya komp-mu dijarah ama kakakmu?

ItaFeli: Kok tau?

Stalker-sama: kata Germany

ItaFeli: Ve~~~ Doitsu~~~ kita memang sudah sehati~~~ kamu bisa tau aku lagi ngapain~~~

Wurst Lover: emang tau kok. Kamu lagi chat sama kitakan?

Stalker-sama: Germany: nenek koprol juga tau!| Italy-kun: OL dimana?

ItaFeli: di Warnet~~

Wurst Lover: bukannya kamu bilang kamu gak boleh ke warnet?

ItaFeli: ih... kok tau sih... [gw yang nulis, gw yang pengen muntah]

Stalker-sama: najis dah!

Wurst Lover: kan elo yang pernah kasih tau sambil nangis-nangis bombay. Katanya kamu dilarang ke warnet ama Romano.

ItaFeli: masa? Emang aku pernah cerita kaya gitu?

Wurst Lover: pas kamu komp kamu rusak terus minta izin ke warnet ke Romano tapi malah berakhir dimarah-marahin tanpa alasan yang jelas.

ItaFeli: oh ya? Aku lupa lho!

Stalker-sama: GUBRAK!

Wurst Lover: jiah... ni anak... makanya, jangan kebanyakan makan pasta. Lemot jadinya

Stalker-sama: kau juga jangan kebanyakan minum bir. Entar kena disfungsi hati ama ginjal lho!

Wurts Lover: bahasa lo tinggi amat =="

ItaFeli: tau dari siapa tentang begituan Japan-san

Stalker-sama: dari author lah! Sapa lagi

ItaFeli: Author? Siapa itu author? [gw bacok juga ni anak!]

Wurst Lover: dia yang bikin kita ada di dalam chatbox ini Italy. Buat Twilight Prince, sang author kita, mohon sabar mengahdapi anak yang satu ini [tenang om Germany! Saya lagi puasa. Emang diharuskan untuk sabar!]

ItaFeli: tapi yang bikin chatbox inikan Japan-san.

Stalker-sama: au ah! Saya mau logout dulu. Mau download doujin. Kalo ini gak di Logout nanti jadinya, kal gak nge-lag, ya lama prosesnya. BYE! Kasih tau teman-teman kalian tenatng chatbox ini supaya sering mampir-mampir!

Stalker-sama has been Logout

ItaFeli: aku logout juga ya~~~ ntar bayarnya mahal~~~ bye Doitsu~~~ Tiamo~~

ItaFeli has been Logout

Wurst Lover: najis tuh anak! Yasudlah! Saya Logout juga deh.

Wurst Lover has been Logout

**TBC!**

Chap one was finished! Wo! Enak juga bikin kaya beginia. RnR plizz! Sama saya mau minta saran. Chap 2-nya itu Allied Force. Enaknya nama untuk Arthur ama France apa ya? Itu yang saya utamakan. Tapi kalo mau kasih saran buat nama Wang Yao ama Ivan juga mangga... [silahkan. Btw, authornya itu orang bali lho! Bukan orang Sunda. Gara-gara di SD kebanyakan orang Sunda efeknya gini]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: abang Hidekaz Himaruya itu ortu dari Hetalia.

Warning: silahkan baca warning chap 1. Masih sama kok. Saya males nulisnya.

Summary: giliran Allied Force yang menggunakan chatbox bikinan Japan ^^

a/n: apa yah... bingung saya. Enjoy my fict sajalah.

==v

GentleBritish: Iggy

HamburgerHero: America

VodkaMan: Russia

BeautifulPerson: France

PandaParents: Wang Yao

VodkaMan has been Login

VodkaMan: aku berhasil menghack dan menjadikan chatbox ini milikku, da!

GantleBritish has been Login

GantleBritish: jadi kau yang ngehack chatbox ini. Tadi Japan dateng kerumahku nangis-nangis gara-gara ada yang menghack chatbox-nya

VodkaMan: hehehehehe become one with Russia, da!

GantleBritish: paan sih lo?

PandaParent has been Login

HamburgerHero has been Login.

HambugerHero: HERO telah datang!

PandaParent: hai semuanya. Ada yang mau beli bakpau buatanku?

GantleBritish: ni anak lagi. Chatbox hasil ngehack malah dibuat jualan

PandaParent: hah! Masa! *ngescroll keatas* JADI INI ASLINYA CHATBOX BUATAN ADEKU YA?

HamburgerHero: berani-beraninya Japan datang ke rumah uke ku tanpa izin!

PandaParent: ah... Russia mah... gara-gara kamu, aku tau yang dituduh Japan yang ngehack chatboxnya. Dari tadi dia ngomel-ngomel ga jelas ama aku. = 3 =

HamburgerHero: hayo lo Russia... tanggung jawab... kesian si China. Beranem lagi ama adeknya

VodkaMan: boleh. Ayo China. Kawin sama aku. [lho!]

PandaParent: LHO KOK! APA HUBUNGANNYA AMA KAWIN?

VodkaMan: kan disuruh tanggung jawab ama America. Ya ayo. Saya mau-mau aja ngawin kamu. Yang penting jauh dari Belarus.

HamburgerHero: Jiah... ni anak... maksudku bukan gitu.

GentleBritish: gubrak deh!

BeautifulPerson has been login

BeautifulPerson: *melihat riwayat chatbox ini* Russia, maksud America, kamu harus minta maaf sama China juga sama Japan. Karena kamu telah membuat Japan memfitnah kakaknya sendiri.

GantleBritish: betul. Btw, sapa lo? Mendadak masuk kaga pake punten dulu [?]

BeautifulPerson: ikh... kamu~~ masa gak tau sich~~~ [gw yang nulis, gw yang eneg!]

HamburgerHero: HOEK! NAJIS LO SAPA PUN ITU! HAMBURGER JADI KELUAR LAGIKAN!

BeautifulPerson : ini aku! France. Makhluk ter-sexy sejagad raya.

PandaPerson is away: muntah "OTL

GantleBritish is away: TOILET! GW MULES!

VodkaMan is away: keselek Vodka

HamburgerHero is away: beli obat diare

BeautifulPerson: duh... pada kenapa sich! Pada kaget aku dateng yach? Biasa kali~~~

GantleBritish is Login

GantleBritish: HEH BLOODY HELL! YOU GIT! BIASA AJA KALI! JANGAN PAKE BAHASA ALAY! GW ENEG NGELIATNYA TAUK!

VodkaMan has been Login

VodkaMan: france: em... france... kalo kamu gitu lagi... lama-lama aku hack situs pribadimu sama blogmu lho! Terus isinya aku sebarin keseluruh nation-tan~~~

Kediaman Russia:

Latvia: itu Russia-san kenapa?

Estonia: tau tuh. Senyum-senyum sendiri di depan komputer

Lithuania: mana pake acara nyebarin dark glarenya lagi.

BeautifulPerson: ok!ok! peace man =o=v|||

VodkaMan: China mana, da!

GantleBritish: masih muntah kali. America mana? [ehem...ehem.. tes...tes...]

HamburgerHero has been login

HamburgerHero: aduh...eneg gw... HAI IGGY! TERIMA KASIH TELAH MECARI AKU!

GantleBritish: wha-WATDEPAK! [ni anak kebanyakan maen ama Nesia kali ya. Bahasa Inggrisnya jadi cacadness] sapa yang ngawatirin kamu?

HamburgerHero: tuh... **America mana? **Itu yang nulis siapa?

GantleBritish: O-OI! KAGA USAH DI BOLD+UNDERLINE NAPA?

PandaParent has been login

VodkaMan: selamat datang, China!

PandaParent: HUUUUUUAAAAA! RUUUUUUSSSIAAAA! PLISS BALIKIN LAGI CHATBOX ADEK KU! DIA MINGGAT DARI RUMAH!

BeautifulPerson: udah... cup-cup... jangan nangis...

HamburgerHero: kok dari tadi China gak pake aru-aru ya?

PandaParent: CAPE TAU NGETIK PAKE ARU-ARU SEGALA! HUAAAA! RUSSIAAA! PLIZZZ!

GantlePerson is away: ada tamu.

Kediaman Iggy:

Ternyata tamu itu adalah Japan!

Iggy: kebutulan Japan! Kamu harus tau fakta!

Japan: fakta apa?

Iggy: bukan China yang meng-hack chatbox kamu. Tapi Russia!

Japan: gak percaya! Btw, kenapa kamu tau tentang chatbox aku?

Iggy: *nyeret Japan kedepan komputer*

Japan: wait-wait! Jangan nyeret-nyeret aku dong!

GentleBritish has been login

Iggy: *ngescroll keatas* *ngomong sama japan* tuh! Kurangkah buktinya.

Japan: kamu dan semuanya gak sekoknkol ama Russia kan?

Iggy: na'uzubillah! Kagak! Kita juga gak tau kalo ni chatbox hasil karya kamu terus di hack sama Russia!

Japan:*ngeluarin HP* Iggy, silahkan logout kalo masih mau komputer kamu sehat.

England: o-ok!

GantleBritish has been Logout.

Stalker-sama has been login

Stalker-sama: Nii-san: maaf kalo saya abis nuduh kamu yang gak bener.

America n' France: silahkan logout kalo masih mau komp kalian sehat

Russia: terkutuklah engkau!

PandaParent: thx Japan!

PandaParents has been logout

HamburgerHero has been Logout

Beautiful Person has been logout

VodkaMan: wa-wai! Tunggu aku, da!

Stalker-sama: MATILAH KAU!

VodkaMan Account has been ERROR!

Stalker-sama: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAMPUS KAO!

Stalker-sama has been logout

**TBC!**

**Kukira gak akan selesai cepet. Ternyata selesai dihari yang sama dengan chapter 1. Tapi baru sempet publish sekarang. RnR plizz! Maaf kalo usulan kalian belom sempet ku pake. Terus aku minta nama buat Swiss, Prussia, Austria, Holy Roman Empire, ama Germania. Kalo bisa aku juga minta usulan buat namanya Hungary!**


End file.
